


coming home

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [26]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cute, Fluff, Idol Im Jaebum | JB, Idol Park Jinyoung | Jr., Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Surprises, Sweet, jjp are idols and bammies their boyfy uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: jaebum leans forward to kiss bambam’s cheek, whispering, “we’ll be home soon, and we’ll do whatever you want, okay? i love you.”“love you, too,” bambam whispers back





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zayndotcom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/gifts).



> day 26!!!! jjpbam!!!!! YEAH!!!!!
> 
> I kno yesterday could kinda be considered jjpbam but this time its ROMANTIC jjpbam ;") also yesterday was cute fam au so heh
> 
> basically jjp are idols bams their boyfy and he surprises them at a fanmeet
> 
> also sorcha ily consider this a Late bday present uwu

bambam keeps his head down, looking at his lap as he waits for his line to be called up to get his albums signed. he has a cap and his face mask on, gently running his fingers over his album cover carefully. he’s aware of the whispering around him, and he looks up when a fan pokes his shoulder gently.   
  


“are you… bambam?” the girl whispers curiously, and bambam smiles, pulling down his face mask to his chin and nodding at her, chuckling when she gasps slightly. “ah! um, can i ask something?”

 

“of course,” bambam hums, ignoring the clicks of some of the cameras being pointed in his direction.

 

“take care of jinyoung oppa and jaebum oppa for us,” the girl says, standing up with bambam and the others when their line is called up. “you make them happy, so please do the same!”   
  


“of course i will,” bambam nods, bowing to her slightly as they wait for their turn. he can see jinyoung and jaebum interacting with the fans, and he smiles gently at the sight, “i wouldn’t want to hurt them.”

 

the girl -- yeeun is her name, he finds out -- is pretty sweet and kind, and he indulges in her questions, pulling his face mask back up so that he can surprise jaebum and jinyoung. her eyes are sparkling and she seems genuine, and bambam really likes that.

 

he lets her go first, and she smiles as she hurries up to the table, kneeling down in front of jaebum. bambam fiddles with his album in the meantime -- he had told yeeun to not tell jaebum or jinyoung that he was here until he actually got to them.

 

soon, yeeun scoots over to jinyoung, and bambam goes to the table, kneeling down carefully and placing his album on the table. jaebum humss, not looking up just yet as he says, “and who is this for?”

 

“i’m sad, you don’t recognize your own boyfriend?”

 

jaebum’s head jerks up in surprise as bambam pulls down his mask and takes off his cap, placing it gently atop jaebum’s hair (it’s jaebum’s cap, anyway -- it won’t matter much). the manager simply smiles at him in acknowledgement from behind jaebum and jinyoung -- the latter didn’t even notice bambam yet, too invested in his conversation with yeeun.

 

“hey, bam-ah,” jaebum coos softly, and  _ gosh _ he just wants to be able to kiss him right now. “you came to see us -- are you feeling better? not as sick?”

 

“seeing hyungs made me feel better,” bambam says cheekily, watching as jaebum writes something on his album without looking away from bambam. “i missed cuddling you guys.”

 

“we missed cuddling you, too,” jaebum says, and he reaches out to stroke bambam’s cheek gently -- he’s pretty sure everyone else in the room figured out that bambam’s the one he’s interacting with, as there’s a sudden flurry of cameras clicking and murmurs. “but we’re finishing promotions soon, so we’ll get to rest and cuddle you as soon as we do.”

 

bambam smiles happily and he rummages through his bag, taking out a strawberry milk bottle and placing it on the table. “i figured you’d like this instead of an americano. it’s from your mom, too -- she came over to restock our fridge.”

 

jaebum grins happily -- and he just can’t resist; he leans in and pecks bambam’s nose quickly, ignoring the little gasps all around him. jinyoung glances over in confusion, but his eyes light up once he sees bambam. “bam-ah!”

 

“you should finish with yeeun first, hyung,” bambam jokes, smiling at yeeun, who smiles back shyly. “she talked to me while waiting and she’s nice… you’re her ultimate bias, too, you know…”

 

“is that so?” jinyoung chuckles, turning his attention back to yeeun, who blushes brightly.

 

“you’re such a brat sometimes,” jaebum laughs, taking off his cap and setting it down. “is this all you brought?”

 

“greedy hyung,” bambam rolls his eyes, but he pulls out a cat headband, placing it on jaebum’s head. “i need to give the fans some fanservice.”

 

“brat,” jaebum grumbles under his breath, but he sounds fond, adjusting the headband on his head. the manager motions for bambam to continue to jinyoung with a smile, and jaebum leans forward to kiss bambam’s cheek, whispering, “we’ll be home soon, and we’ll do whatever you want, okay? i love you.”

 

“love you, too,” bambam whispers back as his album’s moved down to jinyoung, and he shifts his way to jinyoung as well.

 

“i wonder who this should be for,” jinyoung muses jokingly, pretending to tap his chin. “perhaps the brat i’m too fond of?”

 

“you love me,” bambam snorts as he fishes for his gift for jinyoung in his bag. 

 

“i’m kidding,” jinyoung softens, immediately beginning to write in his album. “you sound better -- not as stuffed up.”

 

“yeah, but i wish hyungs were there with me to make me heal faster,” bambam says with a pout, and jinyoung laughs, ruffling bambam’s hair. bambam takes out a flower crown and jinyoung bows his head immediately so bambam can place it on his hair. “there we go.”

 

“you’re so cute,” jinyoung coos, rubbing bambam’s knuckles gently. “i’m sure jaebum’s told you, but we’ll finish promotions soon. we’ll give you all the cuddles then.”

 

“i know,” bambam hums, and the two talk softly before the manager motions that his time’s up. jinyoung kisses bambam’s cheek and whispers, “love you, baby.”

 

“love you, too,” bambam says as he takes his album and going back to his seat. he lets yeeun keep him company until the fanmeet’s over, leaving once he manages to wave goodbye to jaebum and jinyoung.

 

(when he wakes up at night, he feels two people cuddling on either side of him. jinyoung’s still awake and jaebum’s knocked out, and jinyoung smiles, whispering, “we convinced the manager to let us come home for tonight -- we can have breakfast with you.

 

bambam smiles and hides his face against jinyoung’s chest with content.

 

he loves his boyfriends.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyedddddddddddd uwu


End file.
